Rip Offs And Rap
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: chap 493 parody, with sixty percent more confusion!


Hiya!, You want to know how to REALLY annoy a friend or relative?, Just two lines of a song and your friend will fill in the rest....WEATHER THEY WANT TO OR NOT! XD.

WARNINGS: Foul language, OOC-ness, horrible jokes.

PAIRINGS:..................?

**Me no Own NARUTO Kishimoto Masashi owns it, I also don't own Biggie Smalls.**

**Ps: QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner, Princess Zathura(Sorry I forgot you last time) , Black-Blue Moonlight Neko (Sorry I forgot you too) and Yuti-chan , Jou guys get cupcakes for being awesome -hands out cupcakes-.**

**Pps: If a sentence doesn't make sense, like it just cuts off for some strange reason and seems to be missing a word, I swear to Kami-sama it is NOT like that when I upload it. All of my Parodies are still on my computer and the errors that are shown on the site aren't in my saved document. But I apologize nonetheless *bow* Gomen.**

An exact copy of Naruto -except he had black eyes and a goatee- stepped through the waterfall, "Hello I'm Bleach rip off number Two, Or otherwise known as." he paused for dramatic effect," EVIL YOU!,"

The real Junjuuriki smiled and clapped "Cool Evil me raps!, Hey do more, do more!." he urged

Oturan(1) blinked at his doubles stupidity "Wh-no, I don't rap yo!"

"Then why are you ryming every sentence?," Naruto squinted his eyes and pointed lazily.

"Those are just rymes, that's not the rap of these times." Oturan locked his fingers behind his head

"Oh yeah then what is then?,"

"Well take a look at the screen You'll see what I mean," a giant flat screen TV -That looked alot like the computer from the chuunin exams- fazed out of the floor, a light smoke veil drifted around it.

"Hey where'd that TV come from?, I was confused enough about what time period this was supposed to be set in, without you coming around with a giant flat screen TV!!,"

Just give it up Naruto if the totally obsessed NaruTARDs can't figure out when this is all supposed to take place, how could you?.

'_Hmm, The author has a good point...When the hell are we?'_

"Hey! pay attention I'm only going to show you this once," Yang-Naruto yelled, clicking a button on a remote.

The screen faded in on a party sequence, a man sitting on a couch bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music playing in the background,

_"To all the ladies in the place with style and grace  
Allow me to lace these lyrical *beep* in your *beep*  
Who rock grooves and make moves with all the mommies  
The back of the club, sippin Moet, is where you'll find me"_

"Ya see?, That's rapping." Oturan clicked another button on the remote and made the television disappear.

"Well what's the difference between ryming and rapping?."

"A big one, Rapping is what I just showed you, Ryming is..Kubo will sue for copyright, there'll be a big fight, but we all know he's right. ya see?."

"Ooooooooh!,"

(Meanwhile)

__A giant bear thing, fell to the ground with an earth shaking thud, Killerbee was standing in front of the down animal.

But somehow was sitting on the eight tails snout at the same time, (I don't know -_-)

"Good work Bee now we can get him back to 'Where The Wild Things Are!." the Ox-opus cheered,

"Damn right, was there ever any doubt?." Killerbee grinned,

"No Bee you're the greatest most badass guy ever!,"

The man's grin grew wider,

"Now let's switch over to Motori, for totally unnecessary flashbacks,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!...So not cool yo."

(Yeah you knew it was coming)

"How `bout' them Saints?." Motori asked,

Yamato scratched his chin "Well they won against the colts and does anybody really care about what me and you are doing?."

Nope

"Probably not, Soon you'll be able to join Juugo, Suigetsu, TenTen, Kushina and all those other forgotten characters that people are wondering about." I couldn't agree with the black nose more

"Damn and I had a speech about friendship all ready to go too." The ANBU held up a small handheld notebook that appeared out of thin air,

"Does it have the word Abandon and or heart in it?."

"Uh should it?"

"If you want it to be as annoying as all the other Friendship speeches that have been shoved down our throats because Kishi-sama can't come up with any other moral you do."

"I'll get on it right away!," The captain saluted and ran off to find a pen.

'_I remember when KillerBee was little,' _

Oh Kami-sama this is it

_(Flashback I am soo sorry)_

_"Haha look at him, with his glasses and his hair. " A little boy taunted, pointing at a small white/blond headed child wearing sunglasses and standing in an over dramatic pose._

_"Yeah he does look pretty weird lookin' let's kick his ass," Another random little boy punched his open hand with his fisted one._

_"Random Generic Insult." _

_Mini-bee grinned at the children around him, "Say hello to my little friend!,"_

_And thus he let a giant rampaging Ox-Octopus demon loose in the hidden cloud village causing thousands of dollars in damage._

_Not long after Mototri was hired to kill KillerBee but somehow became his friend instead.._

_(End Flashback)_

"Ah life is stupid" Motori laughed.

(The Bone-yard)

Kabu-maru smirked at zombie Itachi, who was kneeling on the floor obediantly,

"Oh Itachi, be a doll and go get me more sake would you?." the snake man sang,

"Damn it Kabuto, would you stop making him do things?." Madara growled, pushing his relatives head down when he tried to stand.

"But he's so cute in that little yukata you put on him, I just want to get a better view."

Sure enough the young Uchiha had on a loosely set light blue yukata, instead of the black burial cloak that the other Zombji's had been placed in.

"What can I say blue matches his skin tone." The elder shrugged,

"Yes, yes I agree." Kabu-maru nodded his head, "So hows Sasuke doing?,"

"Well..."

_Madara walked into Sasuke's room, a freshly cleaned shirt and a pair of pants on his hands._

_He handed them to the boy who sat up on his bed, "Here, I'll go now so you can change."_

_The clan-leader exited the room, but leaned up against the wall left to the door._

_"Madara!, Oi Madara!. How'm I supposed to--" the boy felt around the fabric, because of the bandages on his eyes he couldn't see which ones where his pants and which was his shirt, "Um.." with one final examination he decided that his top was his trousers._

"I was laughing so hard he heard me, and made me help him."

Kabu-maru stifled a chuckle.

(In heaven)

Minato pressed his hands to his ears trying to drown out the cries of a certain sannin, who was currently have the king of all hissy-fits (No pun intented)

"Why are you people so cruel?!, I could have seen my Sasuke-chan naked WAAH!" Orochimaru cried, rolling around like he was on fire.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!," Hidan yelled throwing rocks down at the man

"NEVER!!!, SASU-CHAN, SASU-CHAN!!!!!"

"Kami-sama why?," Fugaku muttered.

_(1). Yeah I'm not that creative with names and I didn't want to keep saying EVIL NARUTO over and over again. _

Kishi-sama made evil Naruto look all wrong!, Sci-fi rules dictate that he should have a goatee!. Shame on you Kishimoto! Shame, shame, shame.....Shame e`.`e!. And when is he going to show Madara and the Zombies again? I misses them T.T

Thank you for reading. Ja ne~!


End file.
